Cenizas
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Gale la ve en la pantalla, besando a ese panadero como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Vamos, ¿por qué demonios le quitaron a su Katniss? ¿Es que ya jamás podrá tenerla de nuevo? Viñeta desde el punto de vista de Gale, cuando ve a Katniss en los Juegos.


¡Hola!

¡He aquí otro fandom más!

Lo cierto es que Hunger Games es genial y tiene mucho material para trabajar.

En fin, ésta es una viñeta desde el punto de vista de Gale, ya que me llamó la atención la idea de escribir sobre cómo sintió él los Juegos de Katniss. Si bien apoyo con firmeza el Peeta/Katniss y es mi OTP de la Saga por excelencia, quería probar a Gale. Él es un personaje genial y, de alguna forma, el destino de Katniss estaba enlazado al suyo.

Espero que lo disfruten,

Saludos, una cereza dorada y un abrazo de Cinna,

**_Suun._**

**__Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Todo eso, desde Cornucopias hasta Sinsajos, fue idea de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Cenizas<strong>

—¡Gale, mira, ahí está Katniss! —la voz de su hermano retumba en los oídos del joven.

Katniss, Katniss. Su Katniss. La ve en la pantalla, magullada y herida, y recuerda sus días de caza. Su cabello trenzado brillando a la luz del sol, la precisión de sus tiros con el arco, la mirada en sus ojos cuando atrapaban alguna presa. Y la confianza. Porque él sabe que, si ella hubiese tenido que confiarle su vida a alguien, esa persona hubiera sido él. Vuelve a mirar la imagen televisada y por su cabeza pasa un "¿qué te han hecho?", pero lo suprime rápidamente, porque sabe qué es lo que le han hecho. Su odio hacia el Capitolio no hace más que incrementarse con el pensamiento. Su mente le juega una mala pasada, como si quisiese torturarlo, y le arroja ante los ojos los recuerdos del día de la Cosecha.

Si las palabras pudiesen matar, Gale habría caído irremediablemente aquel día. Su corazón se encoge al rememorar el grito de Katniss, que amenazó con partirlo en dos cuando llegó a sus oídos. "¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!", clavándose como una afilada daga justo en medio de su pecho.

Sin embargo, ella sigue viva y él debería sentirse feliz por eso. Pero... ¿cómo sentirse feliz si la ha visto asesinar? ¿Cómo sentirse feliz si la han alejado tanto, tanto de él que probablemente no volverá jamás? Porque Gale duda que Katniss vuelva a ser la misma alguna vez. Le duele pensar en que, quizás, si hubiese insistido un poco más, ella hubiera aceptado huir al bosque con él y no habría tenido que participar en los Juegos.

Pero es consciente —muy, muy consciente— de que ya no hay nada que hacer. Ella ya está peleando por su vida y él ya la ha perdido. O eso cree. Porque, a pesar de todo, un diminuto rayo de esperanza persiste en su alma. Quizás, si se esfuerza lo suficiente, podrá recuperar a Katniss.

Y entonces, sucede. En la pantalla, aparece ella, inclinándose para besar a Peeta Mellark.

Mentiría si dijera que no duele. Se la han arrebatado. La han arrancado de sus brazos para siempre. Ella jamás ha estado tan lejos. Intenta luchar contra el ardor de su pecho, cerrando su mente y su corazón a las imágenes que se hallan frente a sus ojos. No puede. No lo soporta y corre lejos de la habitación, de la casa, del Distrito 12. Sí, es tarde y es peligroso, pero su cuerpo tiene más voluntad que su razón en aquel momento y se dirige directo al bosque. No quiere pensar, de verdad no quiere, porque sabe que si lo hace sólo logrará ver ese beso millones de veces, estallando en su cabeza. Ese beso, absolutamente erróneo e incorrecto. ¿Por qué con el panadero? ¡Aquel debería haber sido él! La certeza lo carcome por dentro, golpeándolo con su veracidad.

Llega a la roca donde solía sentarse con ella —cuando aún era su Catnip— y se arroja al suelo. Siente su pecho rasgándose y su furia contra el Capitolio crece a niveles insospechados. No puede soportarlo más y un grito desgarrado surge desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. El sonido se pierde en el bosque.

Katniss es suya. No pueden quitársela. Sus manos viajan hacia su cabello y lo aferran con fuerza, como si el dolor pudiese traerle algo de cordura. Pero difícilmente lo hará. Aprieta los dientes y mira hacia el cielo. Se obliga a sí mismo a calmarse y comienza a caminar, de vuelta al Distrito 12.

Los árboles son testigos de cómo, a cada paso, su espalda se tensa un poco más, su cabeza se levanta, la intensidad de su mirada aumenta. Su determinación se vuelve férrea y su voluntad inquebrantable. Porque ahora está claro que los Juegos no cambiarán sólo a Katniss.


End file.
